


It’s Snowing, Dallas

by ricemilk



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Disordered Eating, Insomnia, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, One Shot, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Snow, and dallas doesn’t really understand, cus johnny isn’t eating much and the effects are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricemilk/pseuds/ricemilk
Summary: Dallas has never liked snow, and Johnny shouldn’t like it either.
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	It’s Snowing, Dallas

It’s freezing, and yet Dallas feels nothing but warmth with his arms around Johnny. Johnny’s in his spot, the side against the wall, because he likes being walled in while he sleeps. It makes sense; He grew up having to sleep with one eye open in that stupid lot. But it’s fine now because Dallas, and he’ll never say it out loud, likes wrapping himself around the kid’s small body. Johnny’s going through this weird phase—one where he hardly ever eats and hardly ever sleeps. 

Dallas holds him tighter and Johnny sighs. He’s awake, too. He usually is at this time of night, and all Dallas can do is rub him to try and help him fall back asleep. 

They’re both half-naked, only in their underwear, because they needed the body heat. When Dallas said that, he saw Johnny eye him suspiciously before taking off his clothes. He laughed when that happened, wondering why he never used that excuse on any of his past girlfriends before, or Johnny for that matter. Dallas is happy Johnny listened because he‘s never been a fan of the cold. 

He feels Johnny sit up, only he doesn’t go anywhere, he just stays sit up. Dallas tries really hard to ignore it. Maybe he heard a noise outside and got spooked. Maybe he sees someone. A minute or two pass and Dallas opens his eyes. Why the fuck isn’t Johnny laying back down? 

“See something interesting?” Dallas asks, his voice deep and croaky. 

“It’s snowing, Dal.”

Dallas looks up and _christ_ he can see Johnny’s goddamn spine. Then he notices that it is, in fact, snowing. It’d be impossible to see the little white flakes if it weren’t for the street lamps, and the way they turn into water when they hit the window would make him think it was just rain. 

“Alright,” Dallas says. “Now let’s go back to sleep.”

“Don’t you wanna see?”

 _No_ , Dallas thinks. He does not want to see. He’s seen enough snow to last him a lifetime in New York, and none of his memories associated with it are anything good. 

His dad didn’t pay for heat in their old apartment half of the time, and his mom didn’t like him sleeping near her most of the time. Sometimes, he was thrown out into the snow without a coat because he talked back to the old man. Sometimes, he ran out into the snow without a coat because he got into it with the old man. Sometimes, he was in someone else’s apartment, but they hated the snow just as much as he does now. Sometimes, he was in a jail cell and he was cold no matter what the weather was like outside. All the Christmas movies he’s been forced to sit through lied—snow is the worst. It can suck his dick. 

Why is Johnny suddenly interested in snow, anyway? He acts like he’s never seen it before, and Dallas knows that’s not true because he’s had to save the little shit from it too many times. Stupid ass lot. He almost wants to laugh when he remembers his dad telling him that moving to Tulsa means warmer winters. Fucking idiot. 

Yet, Dallas finds himself sitting up, his arms cracking as he does so. Without even thinking about it, he wraps the blanket around Johnny, who looks back at him. His scar has faded over time, but it’ll never go away. 

“Geez, Dally, won’t you get cold?”

“I can handle cold,” Dallas chuckles, though it’s a lie. 

“You saying I can’t?”

“Not from what I’ve seen.”

Johnny makes a face at him, but it’s far from threatening. The too big eyes don’t help. He doesn’t say anything as he continues watching the snow fall, and Dallas is getting antsy for no good reason. 

“You act like you ain’t ever seen snow before.” There’s a bitter edge to it, mostly ‘cause he’s tired, but he can usually control it around Johnny. 

“I ain’t ever seen it like this. Not out a window at night. Looks different here, don’t it?”

Dallas doesn’t think so, so he doesn’t reply. He wants a cigarette, but he mostly just wants to go back to sleep. He looks over at Johnny, who’s still looking outside the window. A few minutes pass of him trying to do the same, but he only feels anger, so he gives up. He wishes he just felt empty. 

Johnny, on the other hand, looks perfectly content. He doesn’t look awed or sentimental, he looks like he’s watching a rerun of his favorite show or something. His features are relaxed and he’s breathing evenly, so Dallas leaves him alone. He likes seeing Johnny grinning and laughing, but he also just likes seeing him comfortable. 

Dallas can’t wait until the weather gets warmer, then he can take Johnny out as much as he wants and force him to eat a burger, and he wouldn’t say no because Dallas paid for it. They can even play football with the boys once he gains his weight back. Hopefully then can Johnny smile more, and maybe even sleep through the night. 

Johnny lays back down after a while, facing Dallas’ side this time. The latter follows suit, and he doesn’t realize he’s shivering until the blanket is being draped over him. He wraps his arms around Johnny, the warmth making him sleepier, but he knows the kid’s staying awake for at least another hour. 

“You saw what you needed to see?” he asks, yawning.

“Mhm. I think snow’s nice.”

Dallas starts to rub Johnny’s back as he says, “Not so nice when you’re outside.” He doesn’t mention freezing alone in his bedroom or someone else’s bedroom or a tiny cell. 

Johnny hums, as if he doesn’t already know. “Yeah, I s’pose so.”

**Author's Note:**

> it could be better but i just wanted to write some jally. hope you liked it tho :]


End file.
